This invention relates to force-indicator devices for showing the power of swing of a golf club, and more particularly to devices of this type which are in the nature of an accessory or add-on.
In the past various types of equipment have been proposed and produced, to enable a golfer to improve his power or drive swing. Complicated guide rails of various kinds were patented and used, especially with beginners or newcomers to the game. Motion pictures of a swing were analyzed, to reveal faulty stances and accurate travels of the club. Instructors would study a golfer's swing to ascertain faults or opportunities for possible improvement. Speed checks were made, to show the club speed at various points in the path of movement. Heretofore, however, the numerous pieces of equipment were relatively large and heavy, expensive, and usually beyond the reach or pocketbook of the average golfer.